Chuck vs a question
by dchawk
Summary: Chuck has decided to tell about his upbringing. He only hopes his honesty will help get his question answered.
1. Chapter 1

2nd attempt at fanfiction. I had the idea of how Chuck and Ellie got along after their father left, and decided to have him tell his story while asking a question to someone.

I don't own Chuck or anything about it. I hope you like it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I guess it's time I explained a few things about myself.

_I've read your file._

Really, so does this file tell you that I have held a California drivers license under the name of Charles Carmichael since I was 16. Does this file tell you that I was a hacker at age 15? Does this file tell you where my scholarship from Stanford came from and why I never had to pay it back after being expelled? Does this file tell you how Ellie and I survived after our father left?

_No, no it doesn't._

I guess I'll start when my father left. Our mother had been gone for a while, and our father was growing more and more involved in his work. He was an engineer of some sort and we always had several computers around the house. He felt guilty I think, because of our mom leaving, so he let me use the spare parts he had to make my own computers. I was 12 at the time my mother left and I blamed my dad. So I tried to make his life hell. I would constantly take parts from his newest computers to build my own. He never complained and seemed proud of what I was creating. He told me I had the ability to become a better engineer than he ever was.

Finally when he left, I got very mad at the world. I had just turned 15, Ellie was 17 and in her senior year of high school, and we were on our own. Ellie already was running the house, but now she had to deal with the bills, school, and me. It was hugely unfair and I tried to help. I had been doing a small amount of hacking, nothing serious, just checking out a few systems. The worst I did was change the late night programming of a local tv station to what I wanted to watch. Most everything else was just getting into a system and looking around, I didn't even have a handle. After my father left, I would go into local government databases and added Ellie and me to various lists; food stamps, SSI, and a few others. Things that we would normally be entitled to, but that would take 6 months to a year to receive, I made it take 2 days. I also took us off a few lists, anything that I thought was a threat to tearing Ellie and I apart. I'm not even sure Ellie knew, she was so overwhelmed with all her other responsibilities, I think she thought our dad set it up.

After Ellie graduated, she received a partial scholarship to UCLA, and with the other money coming in we were able to scrape by. She worked a full time job, attended classes, and raised me. Things were actually going decently for us thanks to her. I had a part time job but still did well in school, and so did Ellie. I continued to develop my hacking skills while keeping it apart from my high school life. As it got closer to graduation, with Ellie freaking out about the money involved with her going to school, then medical school, and my own college schooling, I decided to do something about it. It took a while, and certainly tested my ability, but I managed to create a fake scholarship from Stanford that I of course won. They didn't receive any money for tuition, but weren't out any money either. All my other expenses we paid. After Ellie graduated, I did the same for her medical school at UCLA. We were both able to only work part time because of the demands, so I hacked a few grants for the government to give us. There is an amazing amount of money available, all tied up in red tape, that so many agencies oversee, that almost none of it gets used. After her graduation from medical school, I stopped just about all of our aid. All that was left was the scholarship I created, and the grant that I had hacked.

Now, the drivers license if actually easier to explain. When I turned 16 I got my own drivers license. But after a couple of weeks I found our bank was looking into the mortgage of the house we were living in. They noticed their payment was coming from the government and they were investigating if something had changed. Since my father was no longer there, they couldn't contact him about it. Then they started looking at all of our accounts, so I decided I needed a separate entity to pay for things, especially the things that there wasn't any real money to back up. I couldn't just start showing the ability to pay a mortgage at the age of 16, so I needed it to be someone else. That was when Charles Carmichael came into being. I hacked a few utility bills to show he had been paying them, created a few other false accounts at some department stores. Then after putting on my dad's old suit, I went to the license branch and was able to convince them I was Charles Carmichael, just moved from Texas, and had lost my license. I used a social security number I found from someone who had deceased a year earlier and my alter ego came into being. Charles started paying for our house, which relieved the bank immensely. It was a challenge keeping the money shuffling from the government to us and back to the government, but I managed it.

During college my part time job was actually Carmichael's first full time job. He had been hired to work as a programmer for a small computer company. It was work that could be done from home, and as long as I turned in the code needed, I never had to go to their small office except for when I was hired. I used the money he made to pay back the government and other things that I could. My senior year of college I had figured out for the most part how much I owed the government, and surprisingly after what I paid back as Carmichael, it really wasn't that much. I felt guilty over making the government pay part of our way, but I knew both Ellie and I didn't just waste it, and I was paying it back. We both worked very hard to improve not only our lives, but to help out others as we could. Ellie decided to be an ER trauma physician, and I was going to try to be Bill Gates with style, someone who is known to give huge amounts to charity. I also wrote several programs as Carmichael that I donated to various nonprofit organizations that helped streamline and protect their accounts. Since I knew how to get in to them, I was pretty good at helping keep others out.

But then my senior year came, and the Bryce & Jill fiasco happened. I now know that I went into a clinical depression that was untreated for five years. I moped, I cried, I lived my life with no sense of purpose or hope. I would wake up, do what was expected of me that day, and then go to bed. All of my life got bottled up and pushed under that bed. Besides the time I spent with Morgan or Ellie, I couldn't even tell you what day it was. It just didn't matter. I just existed, but I didn't care. Then I got an email on my birthday from someone who used to be my friend, and the rest you do have in your file.

_Why are you telling me this now?_

Because I want to be honest, it's because up until I received the intersect, and then Sarah Walker and John Casey coming into my life, I had no real purpose for several years. At first I didn't appreciate it, the danger, the threats, everything being forced down my throat, the lack of privacy; I really didn't appreciate what it was giving me. The chance to get to know two amazing people, the ability to serve my country, the ability to help. I felt alive, I felt important, I felt loved, I felt proud, and I have the intersect to thank for that.

I've also come to know myself better, my weakness and strengths. I know I have abandonment issues, I know I lack self worth on my own, I know I can do amazing things for others but almost nothing for myself. I know I still believe everyone is basically a good person, except for a few. I know I want to find those few and protect others from them. I know I can contribute to that goal. I now understand the saying,' All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good men do nothing.'

I'm sorry for rambling, but I hope you will consider what I've asked. I know this isn't the way this is normally done, but I'm not really a normal guy leading a normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Question 2

A/N. I decided to make this a continuation of my other story Chuck vs the new role. This chapter might make a bit more sense if you've read that. I apologize for the text wall of the previous chapter, and tried to break it up a bit more here. I also think my writing is a bit too wordy, and I'll try to work on that. I think the next chapter with Sarah's question will help that, and Casey's question might only have 3 sentences total. Thank you for the suggestions from those that did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Very well Mr. Bartowski, I will answer your question. No, I will not upgrade you to analyst status, and before you interrupt I will explain myself." General Diane Beckman had listened to the young man's story, trying to explain why he wanted to put the Intersect in harm's way, but now it was her turn.

"After reviewing the past few months of mission files of your team, I noticed a change in your dynamics. Both Agents Casey and Walker were on point in their roles but you were not. I saw two of the best agents in the Intelligence community doing what a Nerd Herd Supervisor was telling them. I will admit to being shocked and very ticked off about it." She said with a huff.

Chuck still stood up straight in front of her, but had to make himself not take a small step backwards. While the general may not have the size to intimidate, her very presence commanded respect and attention. Chuck did not like the fact he had ticked off the Director of the NSA, as well as a General in the US Air Force.

"By the end of the review, I also noticed something else, however." She took her time as to how to best word her next statement. "I noticed the pile of successful missions."

Chuck started a small smile, but kept if from going farther as she continued. "I saw a deep cover CIA operative, people who are known to not play by the rules and do whatever they like while on mission, performing almost by the book as her control guided her. I saw a long time NSA agent trust the alterations made to his plans to work without hesitation. I saw the after action reports of other agencies that came in contact with your team speak to its professionalism and expertise. And lastly, I saw the Intersect being used in the field in a way that we could only dream of, a way no mere computer could compare too." General Beckman continued with fire in her eyes.

"And now the person containing the Intersect tells me he's been able to hack into secure government agencies for thirteen years. That he has hidden an alias he created from both the Central Intelligence Agency and the National Security Agency for the last twelve years. And who now wants to risk his life in pursuing justice for people so vile the President of the United States considers them a national security risk. Exactly how were you expecting me to answer your question Mr. Bartowski?" The general stared straight into his eyes measuring him. This had better be good, she thought to herself.

Chuck took a moment to process what she had said. "Ma'am, I was hoping you would tell me yes."

In her military career, she had met numerous amazing individuals who separately would rival the man in front of her now. And while he had his faults, his ability to get the job done was not one of them. "And that is why I asked for this meeting Mr. Bartowski. I can't continue to have the nation's greatest intelligence asset, the member of one of our most successful teams, and evidently a hacker and engineer of great skill remain without any form of compensation and binding agreement for his continued services."

Chuck knew that while he played a role in all that she listed, it was their team that played the larger part in it. "Then why did you tell me no?"

"Because Mr. Bartowski, you have far exceeded an analyst role. We don't even have a classification for what you do. As such, I spoke with the DNI about what role you could be given. We had a problem with an official attachment, due to the security surrounding the intersect. But with Charles Carmichael being a legal entity off the grid from all agencies, I now see no problem making him an offer. He will be on the books as an analyst with security clearance in the cyber warfare division of the NSA. You will have no status, no as an asset, analyst, or agent. We don't foresee anyone else being able to do what you do so there is no need to create an official role. You are unique."

"We have also have decided that both Eleanor Bartowski and Devon Woodcomb will be offered medical roles with the CIA. If they agree to these roles, and after their security clearances are confirmed, you may tell them of you role with the government, just no details about the Intersect or your missions there. They will not notice much of an active change in their life, just when we need the medical attention, they will be available and have the clearances to treat undercover agents. There of course would be a financial component for them also."

"Now that we now more of your programming abilities, a secondary team of analysts will be attached to you for electronic counter terrorism. I can't stress how important this role could turn out to be. While terrorism takes several forms, it's more likely for a small group of people to achieve something electronically, than for even a well funded group to achieve something militarily. There is a much greater risk versus reward ratio, and as such is an area we are trying to expand further into."

Chuck was somewhat shocked at what he was being offered. He was being offered the ability to help, to make a difference, and get paid for it. He wasn't going to have to lie to his sister anymore; she was even going to be safer because of her status with the CIA. He didn't doubt she and Devon would both take it as saving lives is something they would do for no pay, it's just who they are.

General Beckman gauged his reaction to her offer before continuing. "A small computer security company will be created to serve as your new cover as well as the two new analysts. We will need you to leave the Buy More as these two new roles will require too much time to maintain that cover effectively."

She knew the next part would make or break the deal, but she was sure she had it right. "We will move Agent Casey to your new start up for security during the day. But we would like for you to move in with Agent Walker for security while not at work. Her cover as being in a relationship with you will be continued with a small caveat. She will no longer be your handler; you two will not even work for the same agency, as she is on permanent loan from the CIA for the Intersect Project. Carmichael will be an analyst assigned to your new company, but you will not have an official status with the government, and as such are not her team lead. There is officially no status at all between the two of you, and you may both act accordingly."

Chuck was of course paying attention, but his ears perked up at the last statement. Was she telling him between the lines what she thought she was telling him? "General, if I may have some time to consider all of this, and ask Sarah about the last?" There was no way he would make this type of decision without her. He hoped it would involve her as much as him.

She smiled as she knew she now had him. "Of course, take 48 hours. We should have the final details worked out and to you by two pm. Also, if things eventually go the way I expect them to, I would appreciate an invitation. But if there are no other questions…" she paused for a moment and then terminated the video conference.

He sat down finally at the table, and took out his cell phone. He called Sarah and she immediately answered. "Walker, secure. So how did it go?" Sarah had no idea what was going on and had been nervous he wouldn't call because he was on his way to an underground bunker.

"Well, I guess I'd better start getting used to saying Bartowski, secure, and that it went well. If you have time, I'd like to talk to you about it, maybe over breakfast. I think I need pancakes." He was still a bit dazed at it all but he knew he was hungry.

Sarah laughed and knew it must have gone well, he ate pancakes when he was happy, cereal or oatmeal when he was sad or angry. "Pancakes sound great, I'm actually around the corner since I didn't know what was going on." She didn't add she had been close in case he needed her, and had two bags in the trunk just in case. "I'll see you in a minute."

Chuck smiled at the thought she was worried about him. "Great, see you in a bit." After hanging up he decided to tell her everything, including his past and what he said to the general, and then he had a question he wanted to ask her. He hoped this question might lead to the invitation the general had alluded to, but first steps first.

At the knock on the door of Casa Bartowski, he opened it to find Sarah looking nervous. As soon as he saw her a large smile crossed his face. When she saw him, the nervousness disappeared and his smile was returned.

"Hi, come in and have a seat while I finish the pancakes. Ellie and Devon are both at work, and you should know all the bugs are turned off for the meeting and will stay turned off until I contact Casey." He said as he closed the door behind her.

"Great, so how did the meeting go?" She was still concerned at why General Beckman had requested a meeting with him, but was growing more comfortable with it as he seemed happy with the results.

He gave her a quick smile. "I guess it's time I explained a few things about myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes and waited. She was obviously having difficulty answering his question, but he would not push. This was for her as much as for him so he would do it the right way.

"Chuck, I, …. I mean that I ….." and she stopped. She then looked back into his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"No, I can't start a real relationship with you." She looked down at her feet trying to keep from seeing the hurt on his face.

"I can't start one, because I'm already in a real relationship with you. I have been ever since I saw you help the little ballerina the day we met." Sarah had no idea how to convey what she felt. She just knew that no one, ever, could make her feel what she felt for him.

"Chuck, I just don't know how to….. say…." And she paused again trying to collect what her heart was telling her.

Chuck Bartowski felt like a small amount of electricity was running through his body. He had just asked Sarah Superspy Walker to be his real girlfriend, and she responded that she already was. The smile on his face could power a small town. When she looked up, her matching smile could warm that same small town.

Chuck wanted to jump up and down, but he knew she needed reassuring. "Sarah, I know you have a hard time talking about your emotions. And while I do want to know what they are, and help you express them, I can be patient until you become more comfortable with it. I just need to know how you feel."

So she jumped him. Her lips crashed into his and her arms wrapped around his back.

As soon as he realized what was going on, he returned her kiss. And while this kiss didn't have the urgency in it as the one at the docks, it held a promise that there was much more behind it.

After a few minutes, she slowly ended the kiss and sunk down putting her head on his chest. "Chuck, I only wish I knew how to."

"Well, that was pretty good at expressing them to me." Chuck laughed, encircling her with his arms.

She smiled and wrapped him tighter. "I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for so long. But every time I open my mouth to, only silence comes out."

He stroked her back, trying to make her feel more safe and secure. "I understand, it's hard for me sometimes too. But I want you to know how much I care about you. Thank you for bringing me back from my depression, thank you for taking care of me and supporting me as I adjusted to being the Intersect, and thank you for helping me come to terms with these new opportunities; it means the world to me." He looked down into her eyes with such adoration she couldn't take it.

So she jumped him. Again. But this time, the kiss lasted longer. It help more than a promise, it held a guarantee of much more. It held her desire for him, and the need she had to be loved by him.

This time he slowed the kiss. He wanted to kiss her forever, but they needed to talk for a while before it could go any further.

"Ok, I'm convinced." He gave her a light, tender kiss. Then he brought her near to him again.

Sarah placed her head on his chest again and sighed contentedly. "Before I completely lose control, I want to thank you for telling me about your past. I know I don't talk about my own, and that's not fair to you, but I've so wanted to know about those years. I had no idea what you and Ellie went though."

Then she looked up at him, and pulled away just a bit. "I'm so proud of what you did and what you've grown into."

"Thank you. But if it wasn't for Ellie's love and support, I never would have been able to do any of that. And as for now, I still have Ellie's, but I've received as much from you. You've always told me I could have anything I wanted." He again looked her straight in the eyes, trying to express the gratitude he felt.

And so she jumped him. He almost laughed this time, but he was too wrapped up in the kiss. He wished time would just stop so he could continue this forever.

This time they both ended the kiss, and went back to their positions of her head in his chest, their arms encircling each other.

After a moment, he asked. "Is there a way we can just make time stop and be this way always?"

"If there is, please do it. I don't think I've ever been this happy before." She was happy just to be in his arms, breathing his scent, and knowing he was happy.

"I wanted to ask you what we should tell Beckman." He hated to bring the real world back into their world, but he needed to know.

The slowly parted and walked to over to the couch to sit down, he put his arm around her to snuggle her in and asked. "Did you read the same as I did with the 'no official status between us'? I was kind of hoping that meant our whole cover under the undercover thing could grow into whatever we wanted it to be."

Sarah knew enough government double speak, to be able to decipher it. "That's exactly what she meant. She can't acknowledge there was anything, so not acknowledging was her only option."

"Wait, ..what? Is that anything like Who's on first?"

She laughed. She actually knew this inside joke. "Actually yes, it is like that. And if you play it right, you might get to second base soon."

He blushed. She loved it when he did that. Then he looked her directly in her eyes and started the famous Bartowski Eyebrow Dance. She loved it even more when he did that.

So she jumped him. Even she was beginning to see a recurring theme here, and smiled as she broke the kiss. "That seems to be happening a lot."

"Yes, yes it is. I just wish I could figure out how so I could have done it sooner." He let out a small laugh and so did she.

"So what do you think about the rest?" Chuck was definitely excited about everything General Beckman had offered him. But if Sarah and he were to be in a real relationship, he needed her input also.

She loved the fact that he wanted her opinion. She couldn't believe everything General Beckman had offered him, but he deserved every bit of it. Sarah knew he was amazing, but it seemed the US government took notice of it too.

"I think it's all pretty much wonderful. There are a few areas that we'll need to see how the agreement is worded when she forwards it, but the basis if fantastic." She felt like a kid who had been locked inside of the candy store. There was so much and it was all so great.

Chuck noticed the 'we' Sarah had used. The day just kept getting better and better. What he felt for "She who must not be named" compared to what he felt for Sarah, was like comparing the color blue to the sky over the Rocky Mountains. They both might be blue, but there was so much more to the latter.

Sarah turned to face him. "Do you know what I think is the best part of the whole thing? You won't have to lie to Ellie anymore. I know how much that kills you. I always feel so bad when something happens and you have to hide it from her."

"That's as long as they accept." Chuck was a bit worried how that meeting would go. He was hoping General Beckman would let him broach the subject with Ellie and Devon.

"Please, they both would help anyone in need of medical treatment or not. And neither of them would reveal a secret given to them in confidence. Plus if they agree to help, they will be safer. They won't be assigned bodyguards or anything, but the CIA keeps on eye out for its doctors, they are too hard to come by." Sarah had no doubt that they would agree, and they would be safer for it.

"I hope they do. I'm also excited about the new analysts. Counter cyber terrorism sounds like it could be a lot of fun. Don't tell the general, but I might accidently still occasionally find myself nearish a certain tv stations website late at night. And that said station might change its broadcasting to something I might want to watch at the time."

"Charles Irving Bartowski, I can't believe you." She pointed a finger accusingly at him with a large smile on her face.

"What, it's just an amazing coincidence if you ask me. And besides, most of the time it's Anna." He tried to shrink into the pillows theatrically, but she just bumped his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Speaking of Anna, did Casey ever tell you he suggested she be considered for recruitment to the NSA?" Casey had told her of her martial arts skills he had witnessed in the cage.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past her. She's scary good at what she does. But speaking of Casey, would you help me talk to him? The two of us get kind of belligerent to each other, but I really want to know what he thinks about this."

"Of course, he's probably dying to turn the bugs back on anyway. Let's just go over there."


	4. Chapter 4

Question4

A/N Ok, this one I had a hard time with. Even thinking of a question for Casey that he could answer No to but mean yes was hard for me. I don't think I have his character very well, but it was all I could come up with.

"It's about time Bartowski, you know I don't like feeling like the team's little fat kid." John Casey was not a very happy guy. He moved aside for Chuck and Sarah to enter his apartment, and closed the door behind them. "So what's going on?"

Chuck knew this might be the hardest part of what he wanted to do. "Good morning big guy. I had to talk to Sarah, to make sure of a few things. But now I need your help to figure out a little more."

"I guess it's time I explained a few things about myself."

Chuck the explained about his past, his conversation with the general, and his conversation with Sarah. Sarah stayed by his side quietly the whole time. "So, that brings us up to you. Will you help train me?"

"No."

"What? Why not? John, I really need your help with this. I think I know what I'm doing, but you're the only other..."

"I said no. Now is there anything else?" Casey got up and started to walk towards the door.

Sarah had remained quiet as her two teammates both stood up. "Chuck, would you give Casey and I a few minutes alone. I'll meet you back in your apartment when I'm done."

"Sure. But before I go, can I borrow some headphones John, I broke the ones for my Ipod?" Chuck trusted Sarah to fix this.

"Sure, they are in the back by the surveillance gear." Casey knew what Sarah was going to talk about, and that it would lead to lady feelings. As Chuck left, he stumbled and caught himself on the couch. He gave Sarah's hand a quick squeeze and smiled at her, and then he left.

"Ok, before you start in on me, I'm gonna come clean, but none of this gets back to Bartowski." Casey got himself a cup of coffee and brought one for Sarah.

This surprised Sarah, she was all prepared to threaten him seven different ways to find out what was going on in that thick head of his. "Ok, but this better be good." She took the coffee and took a sip.

"Look, I'm only explaining myself because you're my partner and you deserve one." He was not looking forward to the next several minutes. But, he would do what needed to be done.

"I can't help train him, there's nothing I can teach him he needs to know. I won't teach him how to kill, and that's what I know how to do. He is too good a man for that, and I won't change that." Casey knew Chuck had come to grow on him, like a fungus, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Casey there is much more to you than killing, and you know Chuck sees that. I don't want him to learn to kill, and neither does he. But he does need your help, I've always been the one dropped in a remote jungle by myself to quell a revolution with a spork. You have that plus are the one with the team dynamics background and have years of experience with using it." Sarah knew her own strengths, and knew Casey had some of hers but several others she didn't.

"I've been doing that for the past month. Don't forget it was me convincing you to let him act as our control. It at least would keep him in the van." Casey still remembered the mission, that when Bartowski left the car again, everyone got so frustrated that they actually listened to moron.

"Heck, if he gets much better, he won't even need us. People will just give up when they find out it's him that's after them." He let out a laugh at the visual in his head of that one.

Sarah laughed at the thought. "But that wouldn't be keeping the Intersect much of a secret. Which do you think is more effective, the Intersect or Chuck?" This was a question Sarah had thought about for a while.

"I think it's a mixture of both, but mainly Chuck. The Intersect provides the intel, but Chuck is the one to bring it together into a useful package. He did the same with a deep cover CIA agent, a NSA assassin, and a Nerd Herder. " Casey knew this was the best team he had ever been on, and with the addition of the two new analysts, they had the potential of being the best period.

"This is definitely the best team I've been associated with, and you're the best partner I've ever had. I just wanted you to know." Sarah looked him in the eye as she said it.

"Thanks Walker, so are you. But are we done with the lady feelings now? I need to go to the gun range to make myself feel clean again." Casey had about all he could take; he needed to shoot something badly.

"I think so; let me go tell Chuck, and then mind if I join you?" Sarah needed something to let her mind rest. Everything happening all at once was starting to stress her out. The focus required from shooting would help her calm down.

"Sure, see if the geek wants to go. Maybe he can learn something." Casey though they might as well start working with him there too. "But if I lose another toe, I'm taking it out of his hide."

"Ok, give us ten then we'll be back." Sarah got up and went for the door. After she walked over the Casa Bartowski, Chuck immediately opened the door for her before knocking.

"Come on in and I'll get ready to go." He said taking the earphones off.

"Chuck, where are you going?" Sarah was a bit confused.

"To the gun range with you, why?" Chuck said while closing the door.

"How did you know about that?" Sarah caught his hand and turned him to face her.

"Oh, I bugged Casey's apartment when I accidently tripped on my way out. Remind me to put it back the next time we're over there." A large smile crossed his face.

"Chuck, he's going to kill you if he finds out." Sarah was actually impressed. He created a way to monitor the conversation, planted a bug in front of two highly trained agents, and seemed to be using the intel gathered to further their plan along. Maybe people would start to give up when they found out it was him they were up against.

Chuck saw the smile on Sarah's face and knew she wasn't mad about what he did. "Actually, I think he might be impressed. It's about fifty-fifty though whether that's before or after he kills me. So, I do need to get that bug when we're there next."

Sarah couldn't help but fall for him, he was just so adorable. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, after the gun range, I might have a few suggestions." Chuck said raising his eyebrows.

"I bet you do, but let's not keep Casey waiting." Sarah was looking forward to two things now.


End file.
